Hes such a prat
by Litra-Palia14
Summary: Merlin just has recently moved to Camelot. Wishing for the best everything goes wrong: An asshole with an expensive car almost killed him, since the first day in the university the failing attempts on this girl bullying him do not seem to stop and the previous ass seems to be just what he was looking for.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Well this is a Merthur fanfic so if you don't like that I suggest you just don't read this or skip those parts. I'm kind of a bad writer but, I really like writing anyways. So please don't be mean. I`m just doing this out of fun and obsession I have already read like at least over 50 different Merthur fanfictions and as you can see that`s not enough so I had to make a story of my own if that's still not enough I will probably make more stories until I`m run out of ideas.**

**Note: I'm going to use this ' ' for when they are thinking, and this one's " " for when they are talking. Alternative universe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of its characters if I did I would have made the series longer and Gwen wouldn't have married Arthur because Merlin and Arthur would have been together.**

**If someone is still reading this I hope you like it.**

The alarm clock had been sounding for a while now. Arthur growled at the sound of it. That last free month had gone through just way too quickly. His father had made him take classes during summer so he could be ahead; but luckily he had convinced him to let him have the last month free. He jumped out of bed and headed towards his walk in closet. He grabbed some dark blue jeans and a red shirt, as he headed towards the bathroom he eyed the clock. '7:49! '

"Oh, Shit!" Arthur cursed under his breath as he went to the bathroom and in an blink of an eye he was out, he grabbed his black jacket and headed down stairs and just when he was about to burst out of the house Morgana appeared beside the door. "Going somewhere Arthur?" She teased with a grin plastered on her face."Yes, I`m late and I don`t have time for whatever this is." He said shoving a hand at her. Arthur was left thinking for some seconds and then his face turned from a hurried look to a more 'Are you serious?!' one. He looked at the black watch he always wears and realized it was still 6:30. "Morgana!" He yelled. "Be sure to close your door the next time you decide to snore." She replied as she turned to her back and walked away. This wasn't the first time she did something like this, he didn't even wanted to remember what she did the last time he did something that she didn't like.

Uther was out in a business trip which meant Arthur was in charge, but if the one you are babysitting is Morgana you never know who is in charge.

Their mother Ygraine had died 2 years ago in a car accident or so they say but he and Morgana knew it was because of an affair she had behind Uther`s back it turned out that her boyfriend was a little off and one day he just decided he wanted to die with her and he drove off a cliff dragging the car and her with him. Arthur couldn't really blame her, Uther and her rarely talked, and when they did they had always ended up fighting, they didn't even shared a room. For the only reason that they hadn`t divorced was because Uther refused to make the families name look bad. When she died he didn't even cried, he actually had the nerve to go and curse her empty coffin in the funeral. Arthur knew that Uther had just married her for the sake of the name, just so the Pendragon line wouldn`t disappear, and of course her family was the richest one he could find.

"Arthur, I`m leaving Gwen needs a ride!" Morgana yelled from the front door as she closed it. Arthur checked his watch as he opened his eyes he had been laying on the couch for the past hour. "I better get going otherwise I`m going to be late on the first day." He murmured to himself as he stood up from the couch.

**~000000000~**

Merlin was lying on the floor when he opened his eyes, his whole body ached. 'Did I fell again?' "What hour is it?" He growled as he stood up and checked the clock that was on the tiny table lying beside him. "No, no, no. Not again!" Merlin had a world's record on been late for school but now that he was about to start going to University, he had set as a goal to not be late. The problem wasn't that he didn't had much sleep it was all in the contrary he just slept way too much, that and the part time jobs he had at night. At the moment he had none since he had just recently moved to Camelot.

He had entered the Pendragon University, the schools supposed to be for rich people but, in spite of being always late he was a straight A student that had scored a perfect in the International exam competition of all the subjects when he was in 11th grade, and since he graduated he had been asked by many universities to enter theirs. A lot of them were willing to pay him his studies and additional money, the Pendragon University had been one of them. But he had already placed his mind on attending there anyways. But, he of course wasn't going to say that, he needed the money since he had none and he had yet to find a part time job so he could pay for his food and the rent of the apartment he currently lived in.

Merlin had changed into a white T-shirt and jeans. He dashed out of the house without forgetting to lock it. The only good thing that waking up late had brought him had been learning to do things faster than usual. Thanks to that he was probably not going to be late. From the apartment to the University were 8 minutes by car, 15 walking and 10 in a bike unlucky for him he didn't have either of those things so he had to walk there.

**~000000000~**

Arthur`s iPhone 5 was ringing and he sighed when he saw who was calling him. And as he walked towards his new black Ferrari he picked up. "Gwaine it just happens to be 7:30 in the morning, the day is just about to begging and you are already calling? What do you want?" Arthur began. Arthur was starting to get a bit irritated, every single day Gwaine had to just happen to be in the need of something and Arthur just happened to be _the_ person he would run to complain about it or ask for help. Sometimes he didn't mind because it was because of reasonable things but there were days that he called for the stupidest things on earth. "Oh come one don't make a deal about it, all I'm asking for is a ride."

"Gwaine there this great new thing called bus." Arthur snapped back sarcastically at him. "Why would I waste money on a bus when you can take me there?"

"Gwaine-"

"Come on! Morgana goes and picks Gwen up almost every single day and I don't see _her_ complaining." Gwaine cut him off. Arthur sighed but agreed on it in exchange of Gwaine doing his math homework for the next week. Math, that was the only thing Gwaine, was known to be good at other than causing trouble of course.

Arthur was well known for not doing free things for others, it was a give and receive thing. Favor? That word wasn't in Arthur`s vocabulary.

Uther was the owner of the state called Camelot you could more or less say that he owned the land, he made the rules and no-one could tell him what to do. At time like this when he was away the responsibility of having everything under control was Arthur`s and if something went wrong while Uther was away the blame was Arthur`s to take. It was a huge burden he honestly didn't want to deal with but that was his duty. The Pendragons mansion you might as well call it their castle as they had servants and everything, it was on top of a hill not far away from where the citizens lived. In between the mansion and the city the Pendragons University, a university only the richest of the rich could afford and as some called it 'Hell' if you messed with the wrong people.

The black Ferrari came to a stop at a white painted house with cream colored stairs where a 22 year old man sat gazing towards nowhere in particular. His head turned to the cars direction as the right window went down.

He sighed "Took you long enough." He said as he opened the car's front door.

"Shut up and get in we are going to be late." Arthur growled back at him.

**~000000000~**

"Come on, come on!" He exclaimed desperately. "Just change already, green light!" Merlin could have had just changed the light himself with magic but it seemed somehow wrong even thought it was like second nature for him. Then again he dint wanted to be late for the first day.

Merlin`s eyes flashed gold leaving no blue behind "behwierfan bleoh" he chanted and smirked as he ended the spell. He just might not be late this time after all.

But just then when he was a step away from the other side of the road a car was about to run over him, but his instincts acted up. He's eyes turned bright gold, the obvious new car had now a huge bump upfront as it suddenly stopped just 1 cm away from him.

After a few moments Merlin came back to reality. He saw the state of the car and the shocked owner staring at the huge bump it now had.

"Oh, shit." He cursed under his breath.

**~000000000~**

"Arthur." Gwaine started. "I love being wild and everything but going a 110 miles per hour and that is not-''

"We are going to be late Gwaine, and besides this wouldn`t be happening if it wasn`t because of you and you know how my father is. I don`t have time for "Safety" talk right now." Arthur cut him off.

"Arthur the light changed stop the car."

"We just have to go around the corner and no-one's passing anyways."

"Arthur stop the car there's someone there!"

"I`m trying I-I can`t!"

"Arthur use the emergency!"

"I know! It's not working!"

"Arthur!"

"Stop screaming you are making me nervous!"He was about to hit a person. The grate Arthur Pendragon was just about to turn into a criminal. Then suddenly the car stopped with an impact as if it had hit something.

It took them about 10 seconds to realize what had just happened. Now the question was had they hit the person, if they did was it dead. He didn't particularly care but what about his father? What will he do to him when he finds out that his son had killed a person?

Moments later Gwaine still nervous opened the cars door. As he got out he stared at the car's front with a shocked and confused face. "What the hell…"

Arthur was confused that wasn`t the reaction he was expecting. Curious of what was in front of them he too got out of the car.

There was no blood like he was expected, no human body around in the floor like he expected just a raved haired boy standing there looking at the car with wide eyes. Arthur followed the boys gaze and…

"My car!"

His car was a mess his brand new car. He had just bought it 1 week ago. He didn`t know what had just happened but his guess was that the boy had something to do with it and even thought he was about to crush the boy, he hadn`t and he was not just about to let him get away with this.

"You," He started pointing his finger at him. "you are going to pay for this."

"Excuse me?" The raven haired boy replied in disbelief raising an eye brown.

"Look at what you just did to my car!"

"What? This is _your_ fault! You were the one running around over exceeding the normal speed, expecting for people to just make a way for _you_ to pass!"

"Oh, really well_ you_ were the one that came out of nowhere -

"_I_ didn`t came out of nowhere, the light was red and_ I_ was crossing the street! Is it really _my_ fault? If it is, would you like to take this to the police to see _who_ has the reason?!"

Arthur had never felt this annoyed before. He hated the pleased look the boy had on his face knowing he was right. But he wasn`t the only one red of anger the boy was all flushed all the way from his neck to his ears. He had to admit the guy kindda looked…cute?

"He got you there Arthur." Gwaine replied breaking Arthur`s weird thoughts with an amused grin plastered on his face as he patted Arthurs shoulder.

Arthur for once was speechless. If they went to the police, Uther, with no doubt would end up hearing about this.

**~000000000~**

Arthur, so that was the prat`s name. _Prat_ if there was a better word to describe him Merlin didn't know about it. Sure he might have had changed the light to red but he wasn't about to give Mr. prat the reason here. Nevertheless even with that in mind he could as well have gotten in to trouble for speed alone.

The watch Merlin was wearing had broken, probably during the whole car thing. At that moment his eyes widened and a worry appeared on his face. 'Not again!'

He suddenly grabbed Arthur`s wrist and "Shit!" He cursed as he turned to his back and started running to the university that was two blocks away. He had only 5 minutes to get there now.

Breaking his thoughts suddenly someone grabbed his wrist. "Where do you think_ you_ are going?"

"Oh! Just face it already I was right and you were wrong now, let go of me already you prat! And stop being such an ass." Merlin shoved off.

Arthur regretted not grabbing him with a stronger grip but, it was too late; the raven haired boy had disappeared out of sight, leaving him there with his open mouth yet to say the reply he hadn`t had the chance to say before he disappeared.

No-one calls Arthur Pendragon a prat or an ass and he wasn't planning on hearing it again.

**~000000000~**

Arthur had been able to arrive in time, but only barely. An old lady had happened to be the one driving in front of them when they were only one bloke away from the university. He at first had even though of screaming at her a few but he tried to calm down when he realized it was one of the university cranky old teachers. If his father found out that he had been screaming to old ladies nonetheless in public he would never hear the end of it.

He sometimes thought it was absurd all the things he wasn`t allowed to do. But, right now he couldn`t think of anyone or anything more absurd then the teacher he had in front of him. He had only been in the room less than 5 minutes and he already couldn`t stand the teacher. She was one of those 50 year old ladies that thought they were 15 year olds she looked ridiculous. She already talking about an activity they would do to get to know each other, it`s ok but the way this person was saying things was ridiculous. She was treating them like 5 year olds with mental problems.

Suddenly the door was held opened by the universities secretary who made a hand gesture to call over the teacher. After a quick exchange of words she nodded. The secretary then turned to leave as a raven haired, skinny boy entered the room.

"Class" She started. "this is Merlin. He will probably," She sighed and eyed him before she continued. "will be taking courses with us for the rest of the year." The boy seemed to be oblivious to the tone she was using in her sentence and ignoring her completely as he explored the place with his eyes until their eyes met each other.

**~000000000~**

Merlin did not wanted to believe it but that feeling he had gotten when he entered Camelot had definitely gotten stronger when the blond almost hit him but then it had disappeared when he left the spot and it came back again when he entered the university and even stronger inside the classroom.

For his luck he hadn't been late , well….he kind of cheated. He teleported from where he was standing to the Universities gates when only 5 seconds were left. He had went to the office and talked to the secretary. After she finished whatever she was doing with that pile of papers she had handed to him his schedule for the rest of the semester and led him to his classroom. As they passed the school halls she told him what was in the end of that hall what was that classroom for and she answered every question he had for what was that? What was that thing used for? Where are the bathrooms? And when he ran out of questions he just left her do the talking as he admired the place, it looked like a castle maybe even fancier. Big doors and windows made of glass that gave the illusion that nothing was there, none ending halls, shiny floors, decorations and furniture in rest places white, silver and gold that matched the place perfectly the university even had an inner garden with a fountain very green vegetation all over the place and a little eating place beside it with tables. He felt so out of place everything looked so fancy …so delicate Merlin on the other hand was a total klutz even though when he was not doing something stupid or making a fool out of himself he looked almost graceful blue eyes that shine as if they were precious gems white skin that could be confused with snow and a thin body that made him look as if he could break even with the slightest breeze. But if he wanted to do what he was "destined" to he would have to at least try and be there after all that was the only place he knew he had a chance on finding it after all that`s what he had said and told him to do.

_"Merlin," He whispered. "hurry before he notices you must leave to Camelot." A wide eyed desperate Gaius stood before him. "Then What? Where would I go? What do I have to do? How will I find it?" Merlin was drowning in questions if what was happening was real he had no-one else left. "Merlin, look at me boy." Gaius placed his hands on his shoulders as he looked directly into Merlin's eyes waiting a moment for the boy to calm down a little. "Enter the Pendragons university and…."_

They finally stopped in front of a classroom and after a quick talk with the teacher she left. As he entered the classroom he felt all eyes on him. He eyed the room while the teacher introduced him. But he came to a stop when his eyes met with the ones of someone that looked strangely familiar.

**~000000000~**

'Of course how could he forget?!'

That_ Merlin_ was the idiot that appeared out of nowhere and made him look like a fool and had made his car look like a bloody mess.

"You may sit." The teacher added drily. The younger boy broke their eye contact as he faced the teacher and nodded to face forward.

**To tell the truth I wasn't planning on posting this until like 2 months from now but I couldn`t wait. It`s kind of a late warning but I won't post the next chapter in a really long time so I won't promise anything and NEVER EVER trust my day realizes. Please review if you like; any suggestions? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year! Happy B-day Colin!**

**I don`t know about you guys but as soon as that clock hit 12:00 am while other normal people were screaming something normal like HAPPY NEW YEAR! I was all like HAPPY BIRTHDAY COLIN!**

**Hi again! So I wanted to say for those that don't know about it just like me a few weeks ago, there are 14 books of Merlin! Heart attack much? I don`t know about you guys but I didn't know and as soon as I was aware of it I asked for the books for Christmas they still haven't arrived and I bought them on the 19 of Dec and look it`s 2014 already! I know I should have expected as much but still, they are torturing me! If you want to know the name of each the books I will post it in my profile (in order)as soon as I can.**

**Note: Ok, yeah so maybe I have one book but it came yesterday and I need all the others before I start reading anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of its characters and blah blah blah**

Merlin looked around the classroom and it was either in the empty chair beside the blond or the one beside a disgusting looking guy that was picking his nose…

Merlin had regretted sitting where he had 2 seconds too late suddenly the chair beside the disgusting pig looked tempting. He felt the blonde's eyes glaring at him piercing through his skin when he sat down, none stop.

'What did I do?'

That question disappeared as soon as he turned to face the guy. 'Shit! This is great just great!' Merlin`s eyes widened and he turned to look away when he realized who it was. The prat he had just argued with 10 minutes ago was sitting beside him and the guy knew it was him if not he had a really bad habit of glaring at random people.

Then again he felt it warm up inside him. That warm feeling that just seemed to appear every time he was near the prat. Even though he didn't wanted to admit it maybe he was the one. But, it couldn't be how can he be expected to protect such an ass? If anyone needed protection it's the one`s going against him and his car.

~000000000~

"Arthur…" Gwaine whispered from his right shoulder. "Isn't that the pipsqueak from earlier?"

The boy was either fearless or dense. He was sitting right beside _him_ the guy he had a fight with, when there was clearly one in the back.

"I thought it was obvious the moment he stepped in." Arthur replied.

"And aren't you going to do anything about. Well…, that?" He said signaling Merlin.

"My part in this doesn't come in yet."

"So what I'm hearing is you are just going to let it go? The car getting ruined, you almost came late to Uni…"

"I never said that, I'm going to make him pay for what he did of course but if I make him sit in the back now we will miss the whole Vivian act, you know she always gets what she wants. Plus he called me an ass." He said.

"He called you a prat too…" Gwaine scoffed eyeing the boy. "Go to hell…" Arthur rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Nancy." A woman from the door called which seemed to be high in authority. They whispered to each other for a few minutes in what seemed to be an argument and then the teacher made a gesture of giving up and then turned to the class. "I'm needed in the office I'll be back as soon as I'm done. So just, don't make a mess." She warned and turned to leave when a blond girl with heavy makeup showed up.

"Good morning Nancy." Vivian greeted the teacher with a fake smile when she entered the classroom. "Yes and I hope it stays that way, what's your excuse for being late?" Vivian just rolled her eyes mimicking her.

"Nancy this is a matter of now. You can deal with her later." The older woman interrupted, the teacher had no choice but to let it slip and leave with her.

When the teacher left she turned to look for something and as soon as she laid eyes on it she walked towards it.

"Oh! Arthur" She started when she reached his table. "lovely we have our first subject together!" Her eyes lighted up and smiled but real this time. Then she shot a look at the pale boy sitting beside him. "What is that?" She asked in a disgusted tone as Merlin looked up at her raising an eyebrow.

"What never seen a human before?" He replied nonchalantly not really knowing what had come over him when he heard the sudden gasps of shock around the classroom.

"Stop being such an idiot and move out of her chair." Arthur murmured.

"Not a chan- '' Then again something like this always had to happen he just couldn`t stay shut.

Merlin's talking had been cut off when a hand collided with his cheek creating a sound that bounced off the walls and hung around for a while. The slap made his head jerk to the side.

"Are you still not going to move?" She asked smiling at him.

"You know I hate people like you the most." Merlin began with no expression on his face.

Her eyes widened in confusion. "Pardon? You can`t talk to me like that I`m- ''

"The only thing _you_ are, is a spoiled _bitch_." He cut her off.

Again gasps of shock where heard through the classroom.

Vivian`s face was red in anger.

This was a surprise to Arthur, he had not expected anything like this to happen; if anything he had expected the boy to crawl away with his tail between his legs. This boy was more of a moron than what he had though.

"The one sitting beside you is my future fiancée Arthur Pendragon son of Uther and he wants you out too, I always get what I want move or I can just make you regret not doing so." She said arrogantly.

"You mean the prat? Yeah great life you will have…" Merlin cut her off and said sarcastically. "And _your_ point is..."

Vivian`s jaw dropped.

"Are you a senseless idiot?" Arthur started. " I could get you expelled for what you just called me. And you are supposed to be begging for mercy after what you did this morning and take back all of what you said! "

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don`t work like that; and what do you mean what I called you? A prat? You are still a prat, it`s just that I hadn`t realized that you were a rich one."

"If you continue on saying it I _swear_ I _will_ get you expelled!"

"Oh, are you? And what are you planning on telling your father when he realizes that his son expelled his almost begged for honor student?" Merlin might had lied when he said they had begged for him since Uther had too much pride to do such a thing. But, regardless of that him being expelled because of such nonsense wouldn`t be something Merlin thinks Uther would be fond of.

"Honor student?" Vivian repeated , Uther had never accepted honor students didn`t matter how good they were.

Arthur couldn't believe this was_ the_ honor student. That meant that he had just graduated from high school didn`t it then why were they in the same classroom? The boy still couldn't look older than 16 years old.

And yes, Uther had been bragging about having the lad in his university to everyone for the last few weeks.

~000000000~

He wasn't sure how but, he had done it again. It was like a natural thing now, whenever someone thought that they were like some damn god; he always seemed to lose it and the fight does not finish until he`s the last one standing.

It had always been like this…

_"Will are you ok?" Merlin had been waiting for his new friend for what seemed hours now. They had been playing in the kinder garden's playground and Merlin had gone for a while to drink water and when he had return he noticed a bunch of kids running away from the place living a bitten up kid on the floor. Moments later he got up and ran towards the bathroom._

_"Will…"_

_Merlin ran towards him but just when he had gotten to the bathrooms door the door slammed on his face leaving him outside. "Please Will come out!" He shouted from outside the door while knocking it. After a while of pleading he finally went out._

_Merlin let out a gasp._

_His mouth was still bleeding and his swallowed eyes were still crying. "What happened?" Merlin asked._

_"I….I, was playing on-on - and while I was waiting for you and - and some kids came and - and not to…not play with you - because you - have big ears - and - and" Enough said Will had defended him and had gotten beaten for doing so, and it had been his fault. Now the bullies were going to pay for this._

_"Who did this to you?" He tried to sound as calm as he could but his voice failed him and his eyes that where once blue were overflowing with magic._

_"Merlin they are first graders, they would beat you to a pulp." Will said as he felt more calmed and looked up at Merlin. With that little piece of information it had been enough for Merlin to know. If anyone it had to be Jack._

_That day Merlin had gotten into a fight with the other guy. Merlin luckily hadn't gotten expelled. From then on they became best friends but that was until second grade when Will had gotten to another school and they never saw each other again. It had all been thanks to an unfair expulsion Will had been defending Merlin like usual and gotten into a fight unlike Merlin Will didn`t stop when he should have. Thanks to those idiots Merlin now couldn`t stand people like that after all he had lost his first best friend and last one for all of what he knew._

All the commotion in the classroom lowered down when the teacher returned. "So, shall we start?"

Vivian shot a last glare at Merlin before she turned to her back in retreat. Merlin just grinned lightly not making a move or showing interest of facing her as she left. Arthur was left wide eyed looking at the rarity of the scene.

~000000000~

"Morgana." A black haired woman with pale skin appeared before him with her hand extended at him when he turned after taking his lunch.

He hesitated at first before he replied with a smile. "Merlin." He shook her hand.

"So Merlin, I hear you are new here and already made some enemies." She replied with a smile.

"Enemies?" He asked looking at her with wide eyes in confusion. "What enemies?"

"Oh, don't act all innocent; half of Camelot must know by now. Mind if I sit with you?" She asked when they arrived at an empty table.

"Sure, go ahead." He replied as they sat down.

"Vivian for example you stood up to her today and as I suppose you know she comes from one of the wealthiest families of the state." He nodded as a response.

"One of the many unspoken rules in this university is to never contradict anything that someone in a higher position to you says and to never deny them anything. In other words you have to be like a slave to them if you are not richer, that`s how this place works."

"Why?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"What already calling it quits before it even started? What about all that confidence I heard about."

"Well, word here spreads fast." He responded as he looked around the cafeteria and noticed people looking at him.

"Like a disease, that`s why I'm here."

"Why is everyone making a huge deal about it? Surely someone else has done it before." He asked her.

"Yes it has but, in the other cases people already knew they were of a lot of money and it wasn`t with this much of a shock; now everyone is curious if you are richer than Vivian because if you are that means that someone else than Arthur and his 'friends' can tell her off."

"But I'm not-'' He lowered his voice when he noticed people turned to stare at him. "if anything I'm the poorest person this school has ever had, I'm only here because of my grades."

"Really?" She seemed amused, something Merlin couldn't understand why. "Wait till Vivian hears about this, that someone with no title has told her off. She will dedicate this whole year to make your life a living hell, that is if Arthur doesn't beat her to it; I heard about the car incident."

"Well thanks for the comfort." He murmured sarcastically. "This is _not_ good-'' Then Morgana shot at him a devilish smile as she took a sip from her cup. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well I hate Vivian so looking at her crawling under your feet wouldn`t be a bad idea. But, when everyone else finds out about how poor you are even bullied people will treat you like crap. I would suggest you start running now. But, really; there has never been a better chance to get rid of this bloody rules."

"Wouldn't that put you in a bad position?" Merlin asked conflicted about the whole situation.

Morgana looked at him for a moment confused but then understood. "Oh, no. No-one would dare to lay a finger on Morgana _Pendragon_. How else would I know about this mornings car incident." She stated with a smirk. "But don't worry Merlin right now I'm in _your_ side."

~000000000~

Later that day Morgana, Arthur and Vivian had been called to the office apparently Uther had called for their assistance and so they didn't return for the rest of the day. Those had been pretty good news for Merlin. Even though he would have wished for people to stop staring and pointing at him when he walked in the halls of the building. He felt like some kind of new specie unseen by the human kind; that`s it! He felt like a fringing unicorn walking among ordinary horses and he did not like the feeling of it.

Some of them looked at him amazed and with admiration but the remaining rest he guessed the 'popular' and 'rich' were throwing dirty glares at him. Today no-one knew he was a no-one but tomorrow if things were like Morgana had told him maybe even the whole world would know about the case.

Honestly he was kind of afraid of what could happen. But, he couldn't just quit the university. Guessing Uther wouldn`t like the idea the chances of him finding another university where less than 0 for making Uther look bad, not his intention but that`s how it would look like in the eyes of Uther. More importantly the reason for everything happening in the first place the reason he was there; no he had already made-up his mind unconsciously even if they were to throw 100 bombs at him there was no way on earth he was going to leave. Anyways the weight of the destiny he had to carry was on his shoulders since the day he was born he had to protect it otherwise chaos was waiting.

Merlin finally arrived to the apartment shutting the door behind him after entering the place. He headed to his room and threw himself at the bed and sighed. "God, Gaius what the hell were you thinking? I'm not good enough for this…"

Merlin didn't want it to be true the last person he wanted to have anything to do with was the one he had to protect. The worst part was that he had to be by his side till the day he died. Like marriage. Like the vows they do in marriage when they say and vow to "I commit to never leave you, to follow you. For where you go, I shall go, and where you remain, I shall remain. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. Where you die, I shall die and be buried beside you." Of course not to that extent but, it was still as bad…

Marriage? NO! What on earth was he thinking!? In a world where he marries Arthur was a world he did not want to live in.

He wanted to deny it above all. But, the power he felt when he was near Arthur was undeniable. The fact that he was left unprotected and actually lived till now was a mystery itself but, it couldn't go on people were noticing, and soon enough they would come for it.

**PLEASE READ:**

**I have decided my story will be called: He`s such a prat.**

**I will change the name when I post the 3rd chapter so that`s why I haven`t changed the name yet. This is shorter than my last chapter but, oh well…**

**Want to review? There`s a marvelous button down there that helps you do that… no? ok… :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**School…I`m going to start going to school again from tomorrow onward so updates will be really slow like really, really slow kind of slow 1 update each 2 weeks probably or even less… Seriously they should invent some kind of cheap that contains all basic knowledge of the world and insert it on peoples brains so that we don`t have to go to school and then after we turn 17 we go to college and study whatever we want to dedicate our life`s to. I mean seriously they invent a nuclear bomb but can`t do that? The useless and idiotic minds of some people worry me sometimes… I kind of have an idea of why they don`t do it but anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I own Merlin… and that`s exactly why I`m writing a fanfiction. Seriously, mocking me or something? Hope it makes you happy *sobs in a corner***

All that confidence he had gathered last night had disappeared the moment he walked into the big silver gates of the university. People were glaring at him people that had smiled at him were throwing dirty glares at him. His guess was they had found out if not that Vivian had done something for sure.

Before he had arrived to the university he had been happy that for once his plan on not coming late was working. But, now…he would have given anything for that last minute before the bell rang wouldn't have happened.

~000000000~

"Arthur, you go with him." The teacher commanded.

"What!? Why- ''

"him?" "me?" both Merlin and Arthur complained in unison.

"Of you go." She shoved their complaints off.

When Merlin had entered the classroom and walked towards his chair his chair was missing. Giggling was heard through the place and Vivian above all was grinning looking at Merlin from her chair with the eyes of a tiger and he was its prey. 'Great.'

Arthur had been smiling too but instead of looking at him with that kind of look everyone else seems to be giving him; he was looking at him amused.

When the teacher came in he asked where he could get another chair. Nancy explained with clarity were he had to go to but she anyways suggested to go with someone that knew the place better. The first thing that passed through his mind was.

'Please let it not be a blonde one, please let it not be a blonde one.'

And what happened? Well, Arthur happened…

Since they left the room neither of them spoke or made eye contact until they arrived the 2 building of the university. Apparently the building was left abandoned and left forgotten behind the main one. No-one went there according to what he had heard students weren't prohibited from entering the building but no-one in its right mind approached the place.

Merlin broke the silence midway. "Why doesn't anyone go there?" He asked nonchalantly to Arthur. "What?!" Asked Arthur completely confused.

"I said-

"I know what you said! What I don't get is why you are talking to me." He snapped back.

"What? I can't talk to you either." He trailed of.

"What do you-

"Morgana told me 'how this place works' " Merlin cut Arthur of.

"Morgana?" Arthur repeated in disbelief causing Merlin to lift an eyebrow at him. "Never mind." Arthur shoved it off and continued walking with Merlin following from behind.

"So...?" Merlin trailed of.

"What is it now, Merlin?" Arthur responded slightly irritated. There was just something about Merlin that made him lose control of his emotions. Is like he could be perfectly fine at one moment but as soon Merlin walked in he just wanted to smack him.

"You never answered; why is it that no-one comes here." He continued to say when they finally entered the building. "If you have any sense of fear you will find out." Arthur gritted thought his teeth.

~000000000~

Merlin hadn't noticed before but since they set foot out of the main building Merlin felt they were being followed. The cold wind that went and left sent a chill down his spine. Dark fast figures that didn`t part from the floor passed through them and then disappeared out of sight.

'Shadows.' He thought as they entered the building.

They seemed to be appearing everywhere on the corners, walls, floor they walked in and disappearing whenever he tried to get a good look at them. They took human forms for mere seconds and made voice sounds, doors opened, steps on the floor `s that never seemed to have an end until they couldn't be heard anymore they disappeared to just appear right beside you and hide again when you turned to look.

Arthur though seemed oblivious to the whole situation.

It became kind of obvious at some point. The shadows didn't wanted to be seen at least not by Arthur. If it was because he had magic that he could wasn't a question anymore but, then again maybe Arthur could see them to if not why were they hiding? Either, way one thing was certain someone knew of Arthur and they were going to use the shadows to get what they wanted.

Whatever happens from now own Arthur's life was on his hands now. That scared him and it was probably obviously showing on his face because at one point Arthur turned to look and with a frowned face he said: "Don't tell me you are scared!"

"What?"

"Oh, don`t try to look all though Merlin it doesn't suit you."

"What are you- '' suddenly a sweet childlike humming was heard on the other end of the hall. Merlin looked up to the end of the hall. Nothing…the whole building was dark for the exception of the light that went through the windows. Loud and clear humming at first to then low down and mix itself with the wind.

Arthur looked at Merlin jeeringly. "Merlin, you are looking paranoid at every corner whenever some weird sound appears."

"You could hear it?" He peered at him.

"Yes, Merlin I`m not deaf." Arthur frowned at him. "Take one of those and let's go." Arthur gestured to a bunch of sit`s in the corner of a classroom they were in front of. Merlin entered the room and took the first one he saw. As he turned his eyes widened as the dark shadows surrounded Arthur and with their hands on his neck they began to strangle him.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled as the shadows took better hold of him and Arthur began to elevate a little from the floor and his eyes began to shut as he struggled under their grasp. Merlin`s mind was a mess he didn't know what to do he knew he at some point had to save him but he wasn't expecting it to happen so soon.

He then snapped out of it when the struggling of Arthur stopped. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a golden sword appeared before him. He took it with both hands teleported and in seconds he was right beside the shadow which tried to attack him only for Merlin to jump in the air and do a front flip then in the blink of an eye the sword had pierced through the shadows, disappearing behind the swords cut.

~000000000~

Arthur felt soft sheets surrounding him as he began to gather consciousness and open his eyes.

He tried to recall what had happened but all he could remember was struggling for air and Merlin running towards him while screaming his name.

"Arthur!" Morgana left out in a sigh of relief as she ran towards him. "What happened?" He asked rubbing his head which seemed to have a bump. "You passed out right after someone tried to strangle you."

"and Merlin."

"Merlin?" Morgana asked with confusion. "Well if you must know Merlin was the one that took you out of the building."

"Merlin?" Arthur scoffed. "He has quite a force of strength there for such a slim body. Though it wouldn't be as surprising at this point considering he was the one to save your arse." Arthur glared at her.

"But what I really don`t understand is why did he saved you."

"What do you mean? They all seek for the same things rewards."

"That`s the thing. Merlin is not the kind of person that cares about rewards. He could have just left you there and his life would be a lot easier, but instead he choose to save you. Be sure to thank him later. If it had been me I would have left you."

"That`s because your heart is cold as stone Morgana." He sighed as he tried to sit up. "Did they catch the person?" He asked looking at Morgana. "If you mean the person that tried to suffocate you then, no."

"But Merlin surely saw the person right?" He gave her a reassuring look. "I mean he was the one that- Am I missing something?"

"Merlin said that they all had masks and were all in black clothes. Other than that nothing." She told him. "They? In conclusion you are telling me that he somehow was able to beat them unconscious drag me out of the building and screamed for help?" He asked with a frowned face looking at Morgana in confusion. "Yes, well except for the part when he screamed for help, you two were found in the garden beside the building both unconscious you were fine well for the exception of the marks you had on your neck."

"And Merlin?" He asked trying not to sound interested as he stood up and stretched. Morgana raised an eyebrow at him in response and replied: "He was fine until he woke up and started to cough out blood." Morgana trailed of. "But, he is fine now right?" Asked Arthur feeling concerned as he was the one who 'saved' him after all. "Mostly form what I know the doctors said he only needed to rest for 2 days and he would recover completely. He will most likely go to school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"What`s wrong Arthur? You almost sound concerned about the boy." She teased mockingly. "I`ve been asleep for 3 days!"

~000000000~

He was such an idiot! He hadn`t noticed until he saw him cough out blood. The shadows were like poison. They didn't do much physical damage as they did inner. Arthurs lungs weren't working as they should and the coughing wasn't helping.

~000000000~

As Merlin made way to his first class when the bell rang he heard people murmuring to one another. He heard things like: "I heard that he and Arthur fought, I heard that Arthur beat the living crap out of him." and like "I heard that he tried to strangle Arthur to death, they told me-

He just sighed and shoved it of annoyed at the thoughts. He didn't had any idea how people had come to those conclusions. But looking at the situation anyone would want him expelled they were all selfish prats, Vivian was the queen bitch and Arthur was the king of the prats. For God's sake! There had to be someone nice in this place! Right? Until now the only person close to being nice was Morgana and he didn't think that with that evil glint in her eyes she was all that. But then again that made him wonder who would have started the rumors. That was until he entered the classroom. The teacher apparently wasn't there yet and by the look of it everyone seemed to be in the classroom…even Vivian that was always late was in there.

As soon as she saw Merlin a smirk crossed her face. She stood up and slowly she approached Merlin. "Enjoyed your short vacation?" She asked teasingly. Merlin then eyed were his chair was supposed to be and rolled his eyes. "Where is my chair?"

"I don't know…but let`s see if anyone else might know." She turned to face the people in front of her and asked. "Has anyone seen Merlin`s chair?" She paused as if she was actually waiting for a response and turned again at Merlin to state the obvious. "Apparently No-one has seen it. Oh, I remember now! I Think I saw it out in the garden."

Merlin walked fast across the room to look out the window. The chair looked all destroyed and things were obviously scribbled all over it that he couldn't make out considering they were in the 3 floor, to be honest the chair didn't even looked usable anymore, now it all made sense; that`s why everyone had come early. "How pathetic." He murmured under his breath. When he turned again to face Vivian that was once again walking towards him he heard giggles and laughs around the classroom.

"Merlin, this is only the beginning; last time I didn't had the chance to do more because of the 'incident' but don't worry, things can be fixed." By the way she had said the word 'incident' he had been sure she had been the one to spread the rumors. "That`s even more pathetic."

"What you did Merlin, can't be undone but lucky for you, I`ll give you one last chance at apologizing." He looked at her with a questioning eyebrow. "Kneel and beg." She stated with a smirk and more laughs were heard around the room.

All Merlin was turn his back open the window walk past her and take her chair. "What- what are you doing?" He then again walked past her and held the chair in the air with one hand and looked at her with a neutral face and said. "Sorry for braking it to you Vivian, but sadly I never do as I`m told." And with that said he threw Vivian`s chair out the window.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

**Oh, well this is it for now. I know I kind of left you there hanging but I really wanted to update this before I went back to school if didn't do it know it would have probably been next week. **


End file.
